


[Podfic] space prison break

by zaffre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/pseuds/zaffre
Summary: Prison officer Dean's ship crashes into the most infamous prison in the galaxy.





	[Podfic] space prison break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [saltnhalo's tumblr ficlets: 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815403) by [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/pseuds/saltnhalo). 

> Thank you so much to saltnhalo for allowing me to podfic this fic. I read it on tumblr and couldn't stop imagining it read aloud because the world they created was just so vivid. I think most of their work hits me that way, tbh.

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/95mvt1gggrs4u5k/space_prison_break_by_saltnhalo.mp3/file)

Length: 17:51

Music - [The Cosmos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bkg08NvtvBU)


End file.
